The Heart of a Dragon
by Sakura Avalon3
Summary: Hitomi and Van have been in a long distance relationship for 2 years. When her desire to be with Van is strong enough she decides to go back to Gaea with him. New chapter, the end has come.
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't pwn Escaflowne or any of the characters in it, but any that I make up are all mine.  
  
This is the first story i've uploaded on to ff.net so bear with me till I work out all the kinks. Anyway, enjoy reading  
  
  
  
Part 1: The Reunion  
  
"My name is Hitomi Kansaki and I'm 17 years old. Two years ago a pillar of white light appeared before me. A man appeared Van, King of Fanelia. The next thing I knew I was in a strange world and a giant knight (later learned was a guymelif) Escaflowne. I had been brought to the world of Gaea. I fought with Van and other new friends to defeat the evil empire of Zaibach, who wanted to use the power of Atlantis to create a perfect existence. Dornkirk the ruler of Zaibach came from the mystic moon (Earth) just like me. Near the end of the war I realized my true feeling for Van. Sadly I had to return to Earth before anything could evolve between us."  
  
Hitomi gazed at Gaea through her bedroom window. She was the only person on Earth who could actually see it. She wondered if Van was looking up at Earth through his own window. She blushed at the thought of Van. It was so hard to apart from him for so long. They only got to see each other for 3 hours every month. That's the longest the pendant's power could keep Van on Earth without terrible repercussions befalling Gaea and Earth. Tomorrow night Van was coming and Hitomi decided that she would tell Van that she wanted to go back to Gaea with him.  
  
"I'm sick of these monthly flashes when we see each other. When he comes tomorrow night I'll tell him I'm going back to Gaea with him, forever." Hitomi thought  
  
Hitomi had a plan all set out. Van was coming at 9. So, she'd tell him she wanted to go back to Gaea with him. She knew he'd agree, if he was feeling an ounce of the emptiness she felt of course he'd say yes. They'd go back to her house and Hitomi would call Yukari and ask her to come over right away. It would be easier for Hitomi to tell Yukari and her mom at the same time that she was leaving forever. She'd wait with Van in her room until Yukari came over and her mom returned from work. She'd pack everything she'd need.  
  
Even when Hitomi looked back on it she couldn't understand how the day went by so fast. Before she knew it she was waiting on the beach for Van to show up.  
  
"Okay 5 more minutes. I'd better practice what I'm going to say. Umm...Van, I've given it a lot of thought and.... I want to go back to Gaea with you. No that won't work! Uh, Van" "What?"  
  
Hitomi turned around to see a startled Van behind her. How could she have been so stupid? She'd been so busy thinking of what to say to Van that she'd been oblivious to Van standing right behind her.  
  
"Hitomi, what is it?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Hitomi answered.  
  
Van gave Hitomi a suspicious look for a minute. He forgot about it and gave her a kiss. Hitomi pulled Van closer deepening their connection. When they separated Van looked at his clothes.  
  
"Am I underdressed?" Van asked.  
  
"Why? You dress the same all the time. Besides it's fine for where we're going." Hitomi answered.  
  
"You do have a point. Where are we going?" Van asked.  
  
"Here. It's the perfect place for us to talk in private." Hitomi answered.  
  
Van gave another suspicious look. He took her hand and they began to walk. Fifteen minutes went by in silence. Van wasn't talking because he knew Hitomi was hiding something. He wasn't sure what is was, did Hitomi find someone else? The mere thought of that made Van's heart sink.  
  
Hitomi was afraid to talk. She still couldn't find the right words yet. A twinge of doubt began to creep up in her mind. What if he says no? You can't be 100% positive that he's going to say yes. Her grip on Van's hand grew tighter and she shook her head.  
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van asked  
  
Damn it! He noticed. She had no choice but to tell him.  
  
"Van. I want to go back..... with you." Hitomi explained  
  
"What do you mean?" Van asked.  
  
"I mean, I want to be with you on Gaea from now on." she answered.  
  
Van didn't say anything he just looked at her. she figured that since she started explaining it was best if she just kept going.  
  
"I'm so sick of us never being together. Everyone is always talking about Yukari and Amano. There together because it's fate that there soul mates. Why does destiny have them together but us apart?" Hitomi asked with a tinge of anger in her voice.  
  
Van noticed Hitomi's eyes glittering with tears as she went on. She was crying. Even when his feeling for Hitomi were hidden Van couldn't stand to see her cry.  
  
"When we're apart I feel empty inside my hear. Then when your with me my heart fills with love and happiness. I thought when the destiny war was over that there would be no more sad fates. Maybe I'm being punished for all the sadness and destruction I brought in Gaea." Hitomi shouted, her face streaming with tears now.  
  
Van pulled her into his arms and let Hitomi bury her face in his shirt as she began to shake from her sobbing. He ran his hand over her head to calm her down. It wasn't working, so Van told her what he was thinking.  
  
"We're together now." Van comforted.  
  
"No we're not !" she argued back.  
  
"Why not?" Van asked soothingly.  
  
"Because this is borrowed time. By midnight you'll be gone again. Then I'll have to wait another month to see you again. I don't think my heart can take you leaving again. Please don't leave me alone." Hitomi sobbed. She couldn't continue it was to painful. Van started to cry, why couldn't he see sooner how sad she was? He held her closer and realized he felt the same way. He hated it when the pillar of light came because he had to leave Hitomi alone. Maybe Hitomi was right, Van couldn't deny that the thought of Hitomi living with him on Gaea hadn't crossed his mind.  
  
"Your right" Van whispered in Hitomi's ear.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I mean I want you to come live with me on Gaea" Van replied.  
  
Hitomi squealed with delight and kissed Van.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So this is your room?" Van asked.  
  
"Yea. I know it's a closet compared to the bed chambers in the Asturian Palace. I've got to call Yukari I'll be right back okay" Hitomi replied.  
  
Van nodded and she left the room. He looked around the room and found a book. Picking it up he read aloud a little.  
  
Dear Diary, I can't stop thinking about Van. I miss him so much. I've decided that I'm going to go back to Gaea with him. I know it's the right decision because an apparition of my grandmother has been appearing for a week now, telling me to go with my instincts. That's what my hearts telling me to do.  
  
"This is dated three days ago. Hitomi you love me so much, I wish you had told me how miserable you were before now. No more, from now on your heart won't have any room for sadness and I'll die before you ever feel miserable again." Van thought.  
  
Hitomi came back into the room. As she started to pack she realized that she wasn't that upset about leaving. She thought she would be a little upset that she was leaving Earth forever, but she didn't feel at all sad. Instead she started to concentrate on how she was going to explain to Yukari and her mother that she was leaving forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay Van. My mom and Yukari just showed up. You wait here, I need to tell them alone" Hitomi explained.  
  
She walked into the living room. Hitomi's mother and Yukari shared looks of worry and concern. Hitomi sat down, she took a deep breathe and looked right at them.  
  
"Mom, Yukari I have something to tell you. Remember 2 yrs. ago when I disappeared? Well, I went to a land called Gaea. It was created by the Atlanteans after their land was destroyed by a fate alteration machine." Hitomi explained.  
  
Hitomi began to talk about Gaea, Zaibach and Allen. She told them about the pendant and the powers it gave her. About guymelifs, Escaflowne, and Van. She told them about the love her and Van shared. Yukari and Hitomi's mother looked at Hitomi then each other. They had looks of disbelief and were looked to see if was crazy. However, their looks turned to shock and horror when she finished.  
  
"Anyway, Van and I have been together ever since I left Gaea. He uses the pendant I gave him to visit but it only has enough power to keep him here for 3 hrs. So, I've decided to leave and live with him on Gaea." Hitomi replied.  
  
"What! Hitomi you can't be serious. I mean you must be crazy. You probably made all this up so you could get some attention." Hitomi's mother shrieked.  
  
"No Yoko" a voice called.  
  
Suddenly the room filled with a thick fog. Van, afraid for Hitomi's safety rushed over and held her in a protective embrace. When the fog cleared they found themselves in the mystic valley. Yukari saw Hitomi in the arm's of a strange man.  
  
"Hitomi look out!" Yukari called.  
  
Yukari ran to save her friend. Suddenly two transparent figures appeared, blocking Yukari. They were Hitomi's grandmother and Van's mother.  
  
"Hello Van, Hitomi" the queen greeted.  
  
"Hitomi you know these people?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Yes. That's Van's mother, and this is Van. Did you bring us here to the mystic valley grandma?" Hitomi answered.  
  
"Uh-huh, but Varie helped me" grandma answered.  
  
Then Hitomi's grandmother turned to her daughter.  
  
"Yoko, Hitomi is telling the truth. She came to Gaea just as I did. Thousands of years ago foresaw a time of war that would be ended with the love between the white dragon and the girl from the mystic moon. Then the Golden Age of Gaea would be brought about. That is why I came, to obtain the knowledge on how to get to Gaea. Also to get the pendant from...Leon. The information laid dormant in your subconscious and was then passed to Hitomi. The Atlanteans told me through a dream that my time on Earth was drawing to an end and I must give the pendant to Hitomi." grandma explained.  
  
"But why Hitomi mother? "Yoko asked.  
  
"Because she is the cleanser, she has the mark. You have it as well Yoko had it not been for your disbelief you would have been the one to save Gaea." Queen explained.  
  
"Disbelief mother?" Van asked.  
  
"Yoko does not believe in fortune,tarots or destiny. Even when I told her about my time on Gaea she thought it was just a fairy tale." grandma explained.  
  
"Mom just because you don't believe in this stuff doesn't mean it isn't there. Even if you don't believe in Gaea, you need to believe in me. You need to trust that I'm making the right choice." Hitomi pleaded.  
  
"Oh Hitomi. If you got hurt no one could help you. What if your heart changes, or his turns away? Is your love that strong?" Yoko asked.  
  
"I assure you Mrs.Kansaki I will protect Hitomi with my life." Van reassured.  
  
"Besides our love saved Gaea from war. If that isn't a good reason then, I love Van the same way you love Dad." Hitomi added.  
  
"You must understand, they have already decided. So their going to be together no matter what you two say." grandma explained.  
  
Yoko and Yukari looked at Hitomi. She looked so happy in Van's arms. Happier than she'd been for a while. Maybe everybody was right. Van, whoever he was seemed to have the same happiness in his eyes when he looked at Hitomi.  
  
"My son if you really love Hitomi then you know what you must do." Queen explained.  
  
Van nodded to his mother. He drew his sword, he looked at it then to Hitomi. Van's look was hard to figure out. It looked like fear mixed with worry. He took her hand and whispered something in her ear, at one point the same look crept over Hitomi's face. When he finished he looked into her eyes trying to calm her. It must have worked because she nodded her head and extended her hands.  
  
In one swoop her hands were cut ina straight line. Hitomi took the sword and cut Van's hands in the same fashion. She dropped the sword to the side. Van layed his hands on top of Hitomi's and gave her a comforting smile. A bright light enveloped the pair. Van sprouted his beautiful white wings and Hitomi saw that she now had wings of her own.  
  
"I Van Fanel, king of Fanelia name Hitomi Kansaki as my wife and Queen of Fanelia by blood oath. Let her triumphs and tragedies be my own." Van declared.  
  
"I Hitomi Kansaki accept the duties and title of Queen of Fanelia. I name Van King of Fanelia as my husband by blood oath. Let his triumphs and tragedies be my own. " Hitomi declared.  
  
The couple kissed and while they finished the ritual their hands glowed. AS they broke the kiss the light disappeared along with the cuts on their hands. Van's mother looked at her son, her eyes were filled with joy.  
  
"It is done Mrs. Kansaki your daughter is now bound to Gaea. She will never be able to return to the mystic moon. I know all to well the pains of loosing a child. So I want you to have this." Queen explained.  
  
A small silver box appeared in Yoko's hands. It has four spheres representing Gaea, the moon, mystic moon and mystic valley.  
  
"This box will help you keep in contact with your daughter, but only through letters and pictures. Van Hitomi, Congratulations. I bid you farewell my son. "Queen explained.  
  
"Good bye mother" Van replied.  
  
"Yoko, Hitomi farewell." grandma said  
  
"Good bye" Yoko and Hitomi responded.  
  
Yukari came forward and looked right at Van.  
  
"If you hurt her I'll come back and kick you ass!" Yukari threatened.  
  
She hugged Hitomi and wished her a happy marriage, then surprisingly she hugged Van as well.  
  
The beam of white light embraced Yukari and Yoko. The two teary-eyed women waved good bye and were gone.  
  
The mystic valley faded away and the landscape changed to the hill over looking Fanelia.  
  
"Welcome home princess" Van replied.  
  
Hitomi shook her head in disagreement, walked over and held him. After closing her eyes she remarked.  
  
"Now I'm home"  
  
Well, what did ya think? I don't have the review icon up yet so e-mail me with your comments but please leave the bad criticism constructive. 


	2. The New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for the ones that weren't in the series).  
  
Well here is the long overdue part two to heart of the dragon. I'm sorry it took so long to come out but i've been really busy. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Part 2: The New Life It wasn't hard for Hitomi to get used to her life on Gaea. Everyday was the same routine, she'd wake up in Van's arms (Hitomi told Van she didn't want to make love until after they were married). They'd to everything together However, of all the things they did their favorite was the walk they took in the forest surrounding Fanelia. They'd stop at the burial ground where Escaflowne slept. The couple later dubbed it their mystic hideaway.  
  
Hitomi had only one problem. Tomorrow she would be presented to the people of Fanelia. That's when Hitomi and Van's engagement would be made official and everyone would know. At this point only the six people in the mystic valley knew the truth. Soon Hitomi would be queen and help Van rule Fanelia.  
  
That night Hitomi and Van went to bed as usual. He held her close as the light from the two moons filled the room.  
  
"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Van asked.  
  
"A little" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be right there by your side. Allen, Millerna and everyone from Asturia are coming to see you and help celebrate. Besides it's smooth sailing after this." Van explained.  
  
"I'm glad. Not just because you'll be right there with me tomorrow but for this. I'm glad that you and I are together forever." Hitomi commented.  
  
Van smiled and held her closer sighing deeply. Hitomi laid her head on Van's chest. They lover's took one last look at the two moons before falling asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
The day had finally come. The castle was full of bustle and life as everyone prepared for the celebration. Due to all of the preparations Hitomi and van had no time to be alone together. At one point Hitomi was able to sneak away to the study that her and Van shared. She wanted to check the silver box that her soon to be mother-in-law had given her. She opened it up to find a letter from her mother. Excitement filled her, this was the first letter she had recieved from her mother. As she read the letter her heart began to sink. She started to cry, stuffing the letter in her pocket she ran off looking for a place where she could be alone to think.  
  
"Lord Van, do you know where Lady Hitomi is?" one of the servant's asked.  
  
"Why?" Van replied.  
  
"Well. It appears that she's gone. WE can't find her anywhere in the castle." the boy answered.  
  
"Don't worry I know where she is i'll go get her. Just make sure everything is ready when we get back." Van instructed.  
  
The servan tnodded, bowed and walked off. Van headed to the forst, but he went slower than usual. He knew something must be wrong with Hitomi and that she got out of the castle to think. So Van would give her the soletary time she needed.  
  
"Why Mom? Why didn't you ever tell me? I've spent my whole life thinking that my parents always were and always would be in love. Now on the day i'm going to announce my engagement you send me this! I don't understand anything anymore. I feel so lost." Hitomi said to herself.  
  
Van came up on the mystic hideaway. He spotted Hitomi holding a letter in her hand and crying. Thinking the worst van ran up to her.  
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Hitomi answered.  
  
"Your crying. Please tell me what's wrong." Van replied with concern.  
  
Hitomi handed him the letter. She pointed to a specific spot and gestured for him to read.  
  
"My dear Hitomi. There is something I must tell you about your father and I. We've decided to get a divorce. I know it will be hard for you to understand this but we've been unhappy for a long time. You just realize we'll both be better off if we seperate. By the way, congragulations on your engagement. Yukari says hello."Van read.  
  
Hitomi just stared at the letter, crying. Why did this happen? Did this mean that her parents had been lying to her all this time? What if her marriage to Van ended that same way. Everyting Hitomi ever believed about love was centered around her parents. Now to realize their love had been gone for a while. The thought was to awful to think about.  
  
Van could feel Hitomi's hurting. It was like his insides were all knotted up. He knew their was no word existed that would heal her pain but, maybe a gesture would ease it a little. He put his arm around her and just held her. Hitomi just rested her head on Van's shoulder.  
  
"Hitomi are you going to be all right?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm just peachy. I find out the day my engagement is going to be announced that the very thing I bsed love on is a lie. Why wouldn't I be upset?" Hitomi answered sarcastically.  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
"How do you expect me to be Van? My parents are getting a divorce. Do you realize that I always wanted to have a marriage just like theirs. Now, I feel my life is a lie. I don't want our marriage to end the same way." Hitomi explained.  
  
"Hitomi look at me" Van demanded.  
  
She turned her head so her eyes were meeting with Van's.  
  
"I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you" Van declared.  
  
"Please when you first saw me you thought I was a demon." Hitomi rebuffed.  
  
"After that, when you started to cry" Van corrected.  
  
"You mean right after I slapped you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yea. That slap opened my eyes and my heart." Van answered with a laugh.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help it. She felat a smile grow on her face. She hugged Van and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear. He replied by hugging her tighter.  
  
"Shall we go now princess?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi answered.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
That afternoon the main square in the palace of Fanelia was packed. Everyone was filled with anticipation at what their king would be announcing today.  
  
Van stepped out onto the balconey and saw Merle, Millerna, Dryden, Allen and the whole crew from the crusade right in front. Van smiled and waved to his friends. The trumpets sounded the royal fanfare and the square hushed to a dead scilence, waiting for their king to speak.  
  
"People of Fanelia. I, your king have cause for great joy. I would like to annoince that I am engaged to be married." Van announced.  
  
The entire square was filled with shock and surprise but Van saw the front row looked more happy than shocked. In fact Merle was the only one who seemed compleatly shocked and a tad jealous. Van smiled and shook his head as he addressed the people again.  
  
"I would like to prest your future queen, Hitomi Kansaki." Van announced.  
  
Van streched out his hand and it was soon joined by another. A radiant Hitomi stepped on to the balconey. She was drappend in a dress of lavender shera (Gaea's satin). As Hitomi steppen closer to the balconey ledge her grip on Van's hand grew tighter. Van saw that she was shaking a little so he gestured for her to look in the front row. Her smile grew wider as she waved to her friends.  
  
"People of Fanelia. Welcome your Queen" Van declared.  
  
The poeple all cheered and waved at their new ruler. She hugged Van and the pair walked off the balconey. Van could see relif wash over har face now that the worst was over.  
  
"Was that so hard?" Van asked.  
  
"Not really but i'm glad it's over" Hitomi answered.  
  
Van smiled and gave Hitomi a well deserved kiss.  
  
"Excuse me. Are we interupting something?" a voice asked.  
  
They broke the kiss and looked toward the voice. They saw that it was Allen Schezar(sp?), Princess Millerna and Merle. Hitomi gasped happily and rean over to greet her old friends. Van followed and shook Allen's hand.  
  
"Well nice to see you again Princess Hitomi." Allen greeted.  
  
Hitomi shook Allen's hand, she still felt awkward around him. After all no more than two years a go it had been Allen who had proposed to her. Plus she didn't want Van getting jealous. Van came up from behind and put his arm around Hitomi.  
  
"Are you all coming to the feast tonight/" Van asked.  
  
"Of course. Uh, Van I need to talk to you about something in private." Allen remarked with a serious tone.  
  
They exchanged looks. Ever since they fought in the zone of absolute fortune, Van and Allen had a deep understanding of eachother. Van nodded to Allen.  
  
"Of course Allen. Let's go to the training room ant talk." Van suggested.  
  
The two along with Dryden walked off to talk. Hitomi figured that they were probablly talk about the old days during the destiny wars. Although, seeing that Dryden was going as well they may be talking about trade or Fanelia and Asturia's military power.  
  
"Why don't we have tea in the rose garden." Merle suggested.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"So Hitomi. Have you and Van slept together yet?" Millerna asked.  
  
"MILLERNA!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
"Well have you?" Millerna persisted.  
  
"Well we sleep together but not 'together' not until we're married." Hitomi explained.  
  
"But you sleep in the same bed?" Merle asked.  
  
"Well yes, of course we do. We love eachother and we want to share our lives together." Hitomi answered.  
  
Merle looked jealously at Hitomi. Why not her? Why would Van pick a forigner over someone he'd known all his life?  
  
"Well I must say your being very mature about this Hitomi. But do you ever feel disatisfied?" Millerna joked.  
  
Hitomi blushed a little, but the three of them laughed anyway.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Van looked out the window and saw Hitomi laughing with Merle and Millerna. He took a deep breath and turned back to Allen.  
  
"Van I've been hearing rumors for a few weeks now. They say that Zaibach is coming back." Allen explained.  
  
"Allen how is that possible? We wiped out Zaibach and Folken killed Dornkirk." Van asked.  
  
"Zaibach was not completely wiped out. Besides the small group of followers have Midera." Dryden answered.  
  
"Who's Midera?" Van asked.  
  
"She's a young girl Hitomi's age with amazing psychic powers. However she is only part of the reason we needed to talk to you. The other reason is Hitomi." Allen answered.  
  
"What does Hitomi have to do with this?" Van replied.  
  
"It wasn't keep a secret from Zaibach that Hitomi was from the mystic moon or that she had strong powers. They blame her for the fall of their empire. So, they want to..."Allen trailed off.  
  
"Midera wants to take Htiomi so she can experiment on her and try and assimilate Hitomi's powers. Once she does that she'll kill Hitomi." Dryden explained.  
  
Van looked at the pair in shock. Why now? He finally had Hitomi back and everything was on track. Now this happens. He looked out the window at Hitomi, she looked so happy.  
  
Why must she always be put through this?  
  
"Dryden. Could you go get Hitomi and bring her here?" Van asked.  
  
Dryden nodded and left. Van looked to the portrait he'd had done of Balgus.  
  
What should I do Balgus?  
  
"Allen, I need your help. Could you and your men stay here in Fanelia? Will you and Gaddes protect her when i'm forced to attend to my duties?" Van asked  
  
"Of course i'll protect her. We'll keep the crusade here in case we need to get Hitomi out in a hurry." Allen expalined.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Dryden and Hitomi walked in. Van hugged Hitomi and she could tell that their was a slight tremor in his body.  
  
"Hitomi I need yopu to do something without asking why." Van explained.  
  
"Okay" Hitomi replied.  
  
"From now on your not to be alone. Allen, Gaddes or myslef will be with you at all times. Your not to go with anyone besides the three of us unless we tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" Van asked.  
  
"Alright" Hitomi answered.  
  
Van smiled and held her again. Hitomi wondered why Van didn't want her to be alone. She knew Van was keeping something from her but she also knew he must have a good reason for doing it.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
So for the rest of the day Hitomi was always with someone (except for obvious reasons). That night Van and Hitomi were getting ready for the feast that was being held to celebrate their engagement. Hitomi had been putting the finishing touches on her hair when she blurted out.  
  
"Van why can't I be left alone?"Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well because your going to be the Queen of Fanelia." Van answered.  
  
"Oh I see now." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Hitomi I want you to have this. My father gave it to my mother after they announced their engagement." Van explained.  
  
He took out a wooden box, inside was a ring with a heart cut stone. The stone was indentical to the stone in her pendant. Unbeknownst to the couple after Van put the ring on Hitomi's left hand the ring had a momentary glow.  
  
  
  
Well there it is. I hope you like it. I'll hopefully get part 3 up sooner than I did with part two. Don't forget to review. 


	3. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the series Vision of Escaflowne, any characters mentioned in this story that were never on Vision of Escaflowne are all mine.  
  
Well here is the long due chapter 3 of Heart of Dragon. Sorry it took so long to post but I never seem to get any time to type. Anyway, here it is The Attack.  
  
'thought'  
  
"dialouge"  
  
(Author Notes)  
  
Part 3: The Attack  
  
Along with the people of Fanelia and the crew of the Crusade, Van and Hitomi celebrated their engagement. Their was singing, dancing and a good time was being had by all. By 5 a.m. Van and Hitomi were ready to call it a night. They bid everyone goodnight and headed back to their room. They changed out of their party clothes anf flopped onto bed instantly falling asleep.  
  
~*Zaibach~*~  
  
"Mediera do you want to tell me why your so interested in this girl?"  
  
"It's simple Zecole, she is the Gaean savior, foretold to have powers that rival those of the gods themselves. If I can get her powers I will be able to take over Gaea and shape it into the world dear emperor Dornkirk wanted."  
  
"I thought you didn't have to kill a host to assimilate their powers, why do you want to kill the girl."  
  
"My life changed forever the day that bitch killed Dorkirk. I'm repaying the favor."  
  
"What about Fanel? Why kill him?"  
  
"I want the illusionary bitch to suffer the way I did. The way I suffered when I saw Folken die at her hands. I want restitution payed to me, in her blood and the blood of those she cares for."  
  
"Folken? When did he factor into this?"  
  
"That's enough questions Zecole. The king and his whore have finally fallen asleep. It's time to play."  
  
Mediera closed her eyes and began to concentrate with all her might on Hitomi. An evil grin came across her face. Zecole knew that this meant she had entered Hitomi's dreams.  
  
~*~Fanelia Palace~*~  
  
Not even an hour after Hitomi had fallen asleep she heard a distant voice calling to her.  
  
"Hitomi. Come with me now."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want? I want to kill you."  
  
A shadow came out of nowhere and began to choke Hitomi. It reached to it's side and removed a dagger, the metal glistened as it came into Hitomi's view. She was to dizzy and light headed to stop the inevitable. The figure plunged the dagger towards her hip. The pain was so much that Hitomi screamed.  
  
"VAN!!! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
"Hitomi i'm here, please wake up."  
  
Hiotmi's eyes suddenly snapped open painand fear were filling the emerald depths and her forhead dripped with a cold sweat. Hitomi looked to her left side and saw blood seeping through her white shirt. Van saw this as well and called out.  
  
"Somebody help!"  
  
Van put pressure on Hitomi's wound with one hand and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the other. She was in so much pain. How did this happen? Why couldn't he stop it? The door flew opened to reveal the shocked faces of Millerna, Dryden, and Allen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Allen. One minute she's sleeping peacefully and the next she's choking and blood starts coming out of a wound in her hip, but I didn't see an attacker."  
  
~*~Zaibach~*~  
  
Mediera opened her eyes and had a face of extreme hatred and anger.  
  
"I take it your plan didn't work the way you planned it"  
  
"SHUT UP ZECOLE!"  
  
"I told you Fanel is like Hitomi's second shadow. After the stunt you just pulled he'll never leave her out of his sight."  
  
"Don't worry. I always have back-up plan"  
  
"It'll have to be the mother of all abck-up plans to fix what you just did."  
  
"Don't worry Zecole, it is."  
  
~*~Fanelia Palace~*~  
  
"Dryden, It was her wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes Van it was. I'm just baffeled as to how she got in here without anyone seeing her"  
  
"So am I"  
  
Milerna had ascertained the wound and looked at Van with a worried look. She'd sent Allen to get her blue bag, she knew she'd need it when she got a good look at the wound.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Not to good. She's loosing blood and she'll need a lot of stitches to sew up this wound. If I work fast enough I'll be able to save her. However I won't have enough time to use anestetic."  
  
"Millerna wait"  
  
"Van I know this will be difficult to deal with but it's the only"  
  
"I know, just let me hold her. It may not hurt as much then"  
  
Millerna nodded and began. Hitomi moaned with pain and Van held her hand and gently rubbed her shoulder. She looked so weak, her usually healthy glow had diminished to a sickly pale complexion.  
  
'Dont' you go and die on me Hitomi. I wouldn't be able to go on with my life if I lost you.'  
  
It took Millerna a half hour to sew Hitomi up. When she finished she took one last look at her dear friend before turning to Van.  
  
"I'll come check on her in a few hours."  
  
Van nodded and thanked Millerna as the three Asturian's left for their rooms.Van shut the door and turned to Hiotmi she was in a lot of pain and was utterly terrified. Van got into bed and held Hitomi close to him and felt that she was trembeling a little.  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep?"  
  
"I'd love to but i'm afraid to go back to sleep. What if she comes back?"  
  
"Tell you what, i'll use the pendant to go into your dreams and protect you."  
  
"But w-what if she comes to the palace and k-kills us in our sleep?"  
  
"Hold on, i'll go get some guards"  
  
Van started to get up but Hitomi held him tighter.  
  
"No! Please I don't want to be left alone."  
  
She started to cry. Van held her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone. GUARDS!"  
  
Within seconds 12 guards had entered the room.  
  
"You called Lod Van"  
  
"I want you adn your men to guard all the entrances to this room."  
  
The guards nodded, showed their sign of alligence and went to their new posts.  
  
"See. Now i'll hold you so no one can hurt you. Now where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as i'm with you anywhere is perfect."  
  
That night Van and Hitomi had a picnic on the site hwere Van was having their Honeymoon cabin built. Every night after that the couple spent at their mystic hideaway. Still, hiotmi was on the edge, always checking dark corners. It's as if she expected someone to jump out and kill her. (wouldn't you?)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Three weeks passed and Hitomi was getting better, physically at least. Mentally she was a a wreck. One morning she looked at herself in the mirror adn was disgusted at what she saw. She decided that it was about time she do something to fix the perdicament she was in. Gaddes was on 'guard duty' that moring at was patiently waiting outside for Hitomi to finish up (she's in the bathroom getting dressed).  
  
"Gaddes. Where is Van?"  
  
"He's in his office with Queen Aries and Prince Chid"  
  
"Thank You"  
  
As Hitomi and Gaddes reached the door to Van's office she heard urgent talking between the three royals.  
  
"Is she really that dangerous Van?"  
  
"Yes Chid she is"  
  
"Well in that case we should take action immediately"  
  
"I don't think that will do any good Aries. She was able to get in the castle and injure Hitomi without even setting foor tin the castle. She has everyone dumfounded"  
  
"Especially me"  
  
Van stood up fast as Hitomi entered the room. He helped her into a seat.  
  
"What are you doing here Hitomi? I thought you were going to take a walk in the royal gardens"  
  
"I want to talk to you in private"  
  
Van nodded and excused himself from the meeting. As they entered the grdens Van looked at Hitomi. Her color was coming back, for the longest time she had been very pale. Still her eyes were what worried Van. Before the attack her eyes were bright and full of life. Now they looked sad and tormented. Hitomi suddenly stopped and turned to Van.  
  
"Van, i want some answers"  
  
Van stopped cold. He'd seen Hitomi be forward before, but never liek this. He just nodded to show Hitomi he could continue.  
  
"Now I know you did this to me so I think it's time you filled me in. More importanly I want to know why you thought you didn't need to tell me."  
  
Van looked right at her. He brought her to a bench and the couple sat down, neither one taking their eyes off eachother.  
  
"Right after you were presented, do you remember the conversation I had with Dryden and Allen?"  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Dryden told me that evn though we wiped out everything Zaibach had made people were still loyal to the empire."  
  
"How is that possible? Dornkirk is dead."  
  
"Well the followers found a leader. Her name is Midera and she's...powerful. Just like you. Possibly stronger than you. You know that all of Zaibach knew you were from the mystic moon and that you had special powers. So, they blame you for the empire's fall. Now they want revenge, at a very high cost."  
  
"They're after me, aren't they?"  
  
Van agve a solem nod.  
  
"Midera wants the pendant and she...wants to experiment on you so she can assimilate your powers. That's why you've been under constant watch. Don't worry though, i'd die before i'll let her take you."  
  
Hitomi sat there compleatly blown away by what Van had said. Suddenly a thought hit her.  
  
"Van, can we go to the shrine?"  
  
Van nodded and put his arm around her. She had told him many times that she always felt safe in his arms. As Hitomi entered the shrine she walked straight up to Escaflowne and placed her hands on the energist compartment. Van looked at her, curious as to what she was doing.  
  
Hitomi had remembered a Gaean prophecy Dryden had told her about during the destiny wars. The protector would gain her full power by merging witht the dragon armor. So she stood liek that for a while in deep concentration until the drag energist filled with a bright light.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Hiotmi turned around with a blue glow in her eyes and she spoke in a dead voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Tubasa No Kami (Wing Goddess)"  
  
"Waht do you want?"  
  
"Van Fanel, you are the white dragon, operator of the drag armor. You will soon marry the Gaean savior Hitomi Kanzaki. She has now merged with Gaea and the dragon armor. The fate of both worlds are in her hands as well as yours"  
  
  
  
Thus the plot grows. Hope you liked the new chapter. The next one is the wedding! *jumps up and down*. It's not as fluffy as you would think at least in my opinion, but your reading it. A special arrival will also give Hitomi and Van much needed help. Plus, and old friend will show his true colors. Don't forget to review. 


	4. True Feelings Reaveled

Hey i'm sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter. I just started a new job a week ago and school started. It's tough being a senior. It was hard to find any time when all of this was going on at once. Anyways, i'm really sorry about the long wait but i hope this chapter is worth it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
***Warning: Any Allen lovers don't read this.***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne if I did their would have been more than 26 episodes.  
  
'thought' "dialouge"  
  
Chapter Four: True Feelings Revealed  
  
To recap Hitomi has discovered that she is the guardian of the four houses ofGaia (A/N: Remember the four spheres on the silver box???). The four houses are Fanelia, Fried, Asturia, and The Mystic Valley. She is in tune with the life rythms of Gaia, hence her ability to get visions. She can call on those rythms for power and guidance. So basicallyshe can manipulate any biological matter on Gaia. (A/N: this will make more sense in a later chapter).  
  
For Van and Hitomi the three months of wedding planning went by in an instant. One minute the wedding was next month and before the young couple knew it the auspicious event was the next day. Van and Hitomi were at their seperate celebrations. Merle and Millerna threw hitomi a small bridal shower. The reason for the diminished size was because the only attendants were Hitomi, Millerna, Merle, Aries, and Celena.  
  
Van's bacheor party however was nothing like a normal bachelor party. The Fanelian custom was for the groom to take part in a sword tournament with his guests. The reason Van takes is because whoever wins gets to give the bride-to-be a special kiss. It's basically meant to test how much the groom love the bride.  
  
*bridal shower*  
  
"Oh Merle, they're beautiful. Thank You"  
  
Merle had given Hitomi whited high stemed boots.  
  
"You can wear them under your dress"  
  
"You were very thoughtful Merle (she picked up another box). This one is from Celena"  
  
She opened to box and took out a beautiful blue dress. It was made of cotton so Hitomi could move better. The dress was form fitting and had 3/4 sleves with asmall trim of blue lace going around the back of the sleves.  
  
"I made it myself. I thought you could wear it on your honeymoon and when you start to help Van run Fanelia youll be able to ove around easier."  
  
"Thank You Celena. I'm so glad you were able to come."  
  
*bachelor party*  
  
Van had done pretty good in the tournament. Dryden had abstained saying swordplay was not his forte. Chid had obviously been training since the destiny wars. Still, Chid wasn't the one Van was worried about. It was Allen and as the heavenly knight stepped forward Van's heart sank. Of course Van's sword skills had improved in the past two years, but so had Allen's.  
  
"I'll be sure to go easy on you Van."  
  
"Then that'll mean I win faster Allen."  
  
So it began. They parried and thrusted, to onlookers it looked more like a dance then a fight. Allen noted that Van's skill had greatly improved but for both men this was more than a game. It was the end of a rivalry that had been going on for over two years, and it was over a telepathic from the mystic moon. Now Van was going to win. Tomorrow he was going to marry Hitomi. Now all he had to do was prove his skill was equal to Allen's.  
  
Of course Allen won in the end but only after a half hour duel. Both men were utterly exhausted. The only reason Van lost was because he was still not as advanced as Allen.  
  
"To bad Van. I'll be sure to tell Hitomi...."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Why aren't you at the shower?"  
  
"Van, do you know what time it is? We've been waiting for you guys at dinner for almost a half an hour. Getting back to my question, what are you going to tell me Allen?"  
  
"Remember that tournament I told you about last night?"  
  
"The one where whoever wins gets to kiss me."  
  
"Yea, that one. Well, Allen won"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
Van nodded. Allen walked up to Hitomi and leaned down to kiss her. He didn't want Van to get the last laugh. Allen layed his mouth on Hitomi's, he tried to deepen the kiss but she refused to open her mouth. She let him kiss her for about five seconds before pulling away and going straight to Van.  
  
"Well, How was it?"  
  
Hitomi only shrugged her shoulders and gave Van a mischevious grin. She pulled on Van's shirt collar and gave him a passionate kiss. Far from minding he wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist and pulled her closer. Hitomi thought her mouth would start to smoke from all the heat. When they broke the kiss the lovers looked into eachother's eyes and though simultaneously.  
  
'I've never been so happy.'  
  
"You kiss better Van."  
  
Van smiled gave Hitomi a small peck and lifted her into his arms in one swift move. Pulling her close to him Van whispered in her ear.  
  
"God I love you"  
  
"You've made your point. You can put me down now."  
  
"Nope. i'm taking you to dinner in style."  
  
He unfurled his angelic wings and with a small squeal from Hitomi they flew off.  
  
"Man, they've got it bad (A/N: Nod to Usher)"  
  
"What do you mean Dryden?"  
  
"Well all they do is spend time together. They're never seperated from eachother. I'll bet while you were kissing Hiotmi she was thinking about Van."  
  
Allen sulked at what Dryden said. Once, it was Allen that was going to marry Hitomi. Although he did a good job of hiding it, Allen was jealous of Van. He only had one chance to get hitomi back and this time it would take drastic measures.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a cendlelit dinner for two Van walked with Hitomi to their chambers. Van saw that Hiotmi was entering the room across from theirs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room."  
  
"But your room is here."  
  
"I know, but for tonight it's here. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
Van gave a sad grin and kissed Hitomi goodnight. For some reason that Van couldn't explain he had an ominous feeling that Hitomi was in danger. He ignored it and associated it with pre-wedding jitters. He pulled her into a loving embrace.  
  
"Just think. By this time tomorrow you'll be Queen Hitomi Katrine de Fanel."  
  
"I like the sound of that"  
  
They had one last goodnight kiss before going their ways, for the last time.  
  
"Aishiteru (sp?) Hitomi"  
  
"Aishiteru Van"  
  
That night Hiotmi was awakened to the feeling of being gagged. Her eyes snapped open to the sound of nothing but his underware on. He had placed a white hankerchief in her mouth and was now in the process of tying her wrists and ankels to the bed posts. Allen started to kiss his way up her arms. Hitomi could hear what Allen was thinking as if he was screaming it in her ear.  
  
'If I get her pregnant Van will hate her and she'll have no choice but to marry me.'  
  
Hitomi was crying out with all her mental capacity. 'Someone help me please.' Allen began to untie Hitomi's nightgown and as he slowly pulled it down her shoulders a loud rumbuling was heard outside her windows. The largest window by her bed opened up to reveal the head and shoulders of Escaflowne. The rumbuling must have woken Van because he came charging in through the door. He was disgusted by what he saw.  
  
"Get off her you bastard!"  
  
Allen realizing he was caught pulled out his dagger and began to laugh with a psychotic tone.  
  
"If I can't have her. No one will!"  
  
Suddenly escaflownes hand reached out and grabbed Allen. His dagger plunged into Hitomi's shoulder. She screamed through her gag. The dragon armor took Allen to the dungeon and sttod guard outside his window.  
  
Van untied Hitomi and removed her gag. Allen had obviously tied her tight because their were bruises on her wrists and ankels. She was crying and Van held her mindful of the wound.  
  
"I'm going to go get Millerna. I'll be right back."  
  
"Van you don't need to do that."  
  
"What are you talking about? The blade went right through your shoulder. It needs to be stiched up."  
  
"Give me the pendant Van."  
  
"Hitomi this is..."  
  
"Van"  
  
He looked at her and the way her eyes were saying 'trust me'. He went over to the dresserretrived the pink stone and returned to Hitomi's side. He put the pendant in her hand then gave it a small kiss.  
  
"Now take the dagger out of my shoulder in one fast pull."  
  
Van did as Hitomi said and as he lifted the dagger out of her shoulder Hitomi winced with pain. She put the pendant up to her mouth and blew on it. The stone began to take on a pink glow. She put the tip of the pendant in her wound and quickly removed it, placing her hand over her shoulder. When she finally moved her hand Van saw that their was a glowing pink handprint over the wound and as the handprint disappeared, so did Hitomi's wound. Van picked Hitomi up and carried her to their room. Laying her down gently in their bed he got in and held her close to him. He was glad to feel Hitomi snuggleing up closer to him.  
  
~TBC~  
  
  
  
Well their you have it. Chapter Four. Why did Allen go schizo? Does Midera have something to do with it???? Wait and see in the next chapter The Wedding. When an old friend comes to shed some light on the enemies darkened past.  
  
Please :: gets down on knees:: please review. 


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne if I did there would have been more than 26 episodes.  
  
'thought' "dialogue"  
  
Well here it is after a long wait Chapter 5 is up. I'm having some writer's block about where to go from here. I know where I want the story to end up but getting there is the problem. Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
Part 5: The Wedding  
  
When Van woke up he was surprised to see that Hitomi was gone. He was a little worried; it wasn't like Hitomi to just leave without saying something. As he walked down the hall he ran into Merle.  
  
"Oh Lord Van I heard about what happened last night. How is Hitomi?"  
  
"She's fine. Have you seen Hitomi?"  
  
"I saw her going to the burial ground a little while ago."  
  
Van smiled and walked to the shrine. As he approached he heard voices He knew one was Hitomi's but he couldn't figure out who the other person was.  
  
"Oh he's grown so much. He's a loving king who always puts the welfare of his people over his own."  
  
When Van reached the shrine he thought he was seeing things. Was his mind playing tricks on him? How could he be alive and talking to Hitomi?  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Van it's good to see you again."  
  
Folken walked over and locked Van in a huge bear hug. The two bursts out laughing and Van thought he would cry.  
  
"But how is it possible that you're here?"  
  
"Why don't you ask your fiancé"?  
  
Van looked curiously at Hitomi and she smiled back at him.  
  
"It's true. This is your wedding present. I know that you really wanted Folken to be here today so, I arranged a visit. He'll be here until our first child is born."  
  
Van walked over to Hitomi and wrapped her in a loving embrace.  
  
"Thank You"  
  
"I hate to break this touching moment but don't you two have a wedding to get ready for?"  
  
Van and Hitomi looked at each other and smiled. The trio walked back up to the castle filled with anticipation about the upcoming events of the day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day that had taken over two years to arrive was finally here. Hitomi had just finished getting ready when she decided to check the silver box one more time. In side it was a gold ring on a matching chain. There was also a letter with it from Hitomi's mother.  
  
Dear Hitomi,  
  
I have enclosed an old family heirloom. This was you great-great- great grandfather's wedding ring. He gave it to his daughter your great- great grandmother Rika. Ever since then this ring has been passed from father to eldest daughter. I gave it to your father on our wedding day. Now he feels it's the right time to pass it on to you. I put it on a chain because I don't think your husband will be able to wear it on his finger. Congratulations!  
  
Love, Mom  
  
A single tear fell from Hitomi's eye. She had never been so happy In a little less than an hour she would be walking down the aisle to begin her new life with Van. She smiled and went back to doing some last minute primping.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Van being a guy was ready before Hitomi. He decided to go to the dungeon and talk to Allen. He wanted to know why someone who he trusted like a brother would betray him in such a heartless way.  
  
When Van reached Allen's cell he could see Allen was blankly staring at the bars on his cell.  
  
"Allen"  
  
Allen looked up and saw Van in his wedding attire. A black silk shirt and pants with brown suede boots that went up to his kneecaps. A red cape flowed from the high collar on his shirt.  
  
"Well if it isn't the boy king coming to pay a visit to my cell. How touching."  
  
"You know why I'm here Allen. How could you? Hitomi trusted you and helped on more than one occasion. How could you betray her like that?"  
  
"Because I was trying to take back what you stole from me. I knew that if I got Hitomi pregnant you'd turn away and marrying me would be her only option. But that bitch had to use her powers to get you and that damnation that's sitting outside the window." Van could feel the anger consuming him the way a fire does a forest. He would not stand for this. No one insults his wife! Especially to his face.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that! She trusted you and stood by you and this is the thanks she gets! I've had it with you. Attempted murder of a royal is considered treason in my country, and there is only one punishment for that. Death! I am going to send word to Asturia of your crimes and see if they want me to spare you. If not Hitomi will decide your fate and blood is certainly in the cards Schezar."  
  
"I don't want him executed Van"  
  
Van and Allen turned to see Hitomi in her wedding dress. Merle had designed it just for Hitomi. The top was corset style with spaghetti straps and made of white satin. Her skirt had seven layers of tulle and her veil was merely a long piece of lace placed over her head with a tiara to keep in place.  
  
"What do you mean Hitomi? This scum tried to rape you"  
  
"I want him alive but locked away forever. I want him to see how happy we are together and suffer because of it"  
  
All of Van's anger melted away when he looked into Hitomi's eyes. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same around her waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I've asked to gods every day what I did to possibly deserve you. Your so caring and beautiful. The mighty wing goddess herself would not be able to surpass your beauty."  
  
"Uh Van newsflash, I am the wing goddess remember."  
  
Van and Hitomi laughed before looking deeply into each other's eyes again. They leaned in closer to each other and kissed, obviously forgetting that Allen was there.  
  
"Oh how touching. I'm on the verge of puking."  
  
"Allen shut the"  
  
Van was cut off by Hitomi slugging Allen in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious. She smiled and turned back to a somewhat startled Van. He laughed and kissed her again. When they broke the kiss Hitomi remembered what her mother had given her.  
  
"I thought it was bad luck for me to see you before the wedding?"  
  
"Screw fate. I've got something for you."  
  
Hitomi took out the gold ring and handed it to Van.  
  
"What is it?" "This wedding ring has been worn by 5 generations of men in my family. This was my great-great-great grandfather's wedding ring. He gave it to his daughter my great-great grandmother Rika. Ever since then this ring has been passed from father to eldest daughter. My mom gave it to my dad on their wedding day. Your suppose to wear it on your left ring finger but my mom figured that that was against Gaean custom so she put it on a chain for you."  
  
"Thank you Hitomi. I'll treasure it forever"  
  
They kissed again. Then Hitomi put the chain around Van's neck and smiled.  
  
"I've got to go. The girls are waiting for me."  
  
She gave Van a small peck on the cheek and left. He waited until she turned the corner and then he started up as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding was going to start at any moment in the rose garden. At the end of the aisle was a large cherry tree where Van and Hitomi would be married. The five women stood under a large white tent waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
"Okay Hitomi here is something new"  
  
"Thank You Aries"  
  
"My turn. Here is something borrowed"  
  
"Millerna, how sweet."  
  
"Finally, something blue. I picked them myself."  
  
"That was very thoughtful of you Merle."  
  
Aries had given Hitomi an emerald heart cut necklace. Millerna was letting Hitomi borrow her favorite pearl bracelet. Merle had picked Hitomi a beautiful bouquet of forget-me-nots. Suddenly Merle exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have anything old"  
  
"The crown on my head has been worn every fanelian bride on their wedding day since the monarchy began."  
  
"Excuse me ladies but the wedding is starting."  
  
The women squealed with excitement and held each other in a group hug. Merle and Hitomi waited for the music to begin. Merle had been chosen as Merle's maid of honor (A/N: You probably thought it would be Millerna). Folken had two roles in this wedding. He would give Hitomi away and serve as Van's best man.  
  
The orchestra began to play and Hitomi, Merle and Folken walked to the beginning of the aisle. Merle started down with a grin on her face. Her dress was made of pink satin. The dress was tight at the top and then fanned out at the waist. The dress had bell sleeves made of matching pink lace. Her hair was pinned back and a giant pink rose was placed behind her right ear. She carried a bouquet of pink long stemmed lilies.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Hitomi nodded and took Folken's arm and he helped pull her veil down. He thought that she looked radiant. As Merle reached the altar the orchestra stopped and checked to see that Hitomi was ready. They began the bridal march and everyone stood and turned towards the aisle, all of them gasping as the saw Hitomi. It took a little while for Folken and Hitomi to reach the altar because practically all of Gaea had been invited. Everyone wanted to see the seer of the mystic moon and the dragon of Gaea get married.  
  
Van stepped forward as the pair approached. Folken kissed Hitomi on the cheek and placed Hitomi's right hand in Van's. The couple walked up to the priest and he gestured for the guests to sit.  
  
"King Van and Princess Hitomi have come forth to join their lives forever. This is a choice that should not be made lightly so if any here can show just cause why these two should not be married speak or remain silent forever."  
  
The crowd remained silent, Van and Hitomi looked only at each other.  
  
"Now the bride and groom will declare their love to each other."  
  
"Van, when I first met you I thought you were the most pig-headed snob I'd ever met, but even though we had our differences you always looked out for me. As time went on you became one of my closest friends. When times were hard you were right there trying to make it better. That's why I love you. You'll always go out of your way to help someone in need. So I pledge here and now that I will love you forever and always."  
  
Van laughed when Hitomi called him a snob. She always knew how to calm him. Even in the most stressful of situations. The priest turned to Van and gestured for him to say his vows.  
  
"Hitomi when you and I started out we had our differences. You thought I was a snob, and I thought you were a strange little girl. As time went on you started to show me what a wonderful women you are. You saved my life dozens of times, even though I had been treating you like dirt. You still went out of your way to be there for me. You showed me how to be a good king and more importantly how to love. You have a heart of gold and I love you for it. So I pledge to you, with all these people bearing witness that I will spend the rest of my days loving and protecting you."  
  
Hitomi felt her eyes swell with tears as Van finished. She loved him so much. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur until the priest declared.  
  
"By the powers vested in me by the eternal God Dende (A/N: shout out to DBZ fans), I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Van gazed into Hitomi's eyes, she was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her. They poured out all the love they felt for each other through the small opening connecting them. Everyone stood and cheered. However, in the background a cloaked figure watched and an evil smile crossed her face.  
  
"Excellent. Soon the fun will begin and all the cards will be put on the table."  
  
Folken turned with fear etched on his face. He could sense her presence nearby. When he looked for her she had already disappeared. He turned to his brother and new sister-in-law with sad eyes. How long would their happiness last? He knew that the shadow of war would soon cast it's shadow over the happy couple once again.  
  
Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long to update. This was the last of the very fluffy chapters. Now the actions going to start. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by the 20th. Please review with feedback, I'd like to know where all of you want the story to go. If I really like what you say I'll put it in the story and give you credit for it. 


	6. Vision's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. If I did the series would still be on and this story would be used for the second season.

Sorry for the long wait everybody. I've had the worst case of writer's block known to man. Still, I came out of my slump with two new chapters written and three more to go at most ( I think). Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and put up with the long gaps between updates. 

Part 6: Vision's Return

It's been almost two weeks since the royal wedding took place, tomorrow the newlyweds would return to resume their royal duties once again. In Van's absence Folken has been ruling Fanelia. Ever since the wedding the un-dead prince had been spending countless hours in the library looking for a book that could save his new sister-in-law's life. 

Meanwhile, the royal couple spent their honeymoon at a lake house that overlooks the exact spot where Van's parents met. The two weeks had seemed like a dream for the couple and it was with heavy hearts that they packed up their belongings.

" I can't believe it's over."

Van took the opportunity to sneak up on his wife. Hitomi nearly screamed as arms circled around her waist. She smiled realizing it was Van and she returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around his. Van laughed as he pulled her closer.

"You know our honeymoon isn't officially over until we're back at the castle."

"Well, what do you suggest we do in the meantime Mr. Fanel?"

"I have one idea"

A mischievous smirk came across Van's face as he carried his wife over to the bed, carefully laying down on top of her looking into her deep emerald eyes. Van never got tired of looking at Hitomi's eyes, to him it was like looking at heaven itself. He smiled and Hitomi gave him a puzzled look.

"What is it?"

"Your so beautiful."

"Do you know how many times you've said that to me in the past two weeks?"

"How many?"

Van smiled as he moved his head and began kissing her neck. Hitomi closed her eyes at the sensation.

"Well, if I had a miran (A/N: Gaean penny) for every time you said it I'd probably be richer than you."

Van laughed and gave her a passionate kiss. He was sad that their honeymoon was over. Soon they would be back at the palace and be separated because of duties. It would be so hard to go the whole day without seeing Hitomi.

"Hitomi will you promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Promise me that no matter how busy our schedules get, we put aside some time for just the two of us."

Hitomi nodded and gave Van a small kiss. Van smiled and the King of Fanelia took his Queen in wedded bliss once more.

~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~

"Lord Van!"

Folken looked over at Merle and then to the window in the council room. He saw the levi ship coming towards the docks.

"This meeting is adjourned until further notice."

"But your highness, we need to discuss these earnings reports."

"Yes Kure, but my brother and his wife have returned. Don't you think it would be rude if I did not welcome them?"

The advisors all nodded.

"Very well, we shall adjourn for the day. Tomorrow Van will resume the meeting. Hoiguy, tell the cooks to prepare a grand feast to celebrate the king and queens return."

The other advisors left to get ready for the feast, and Folken left for the levidocks.

~*~*~* Levidocks*~*~*~

Van and Hitomi stepped off the levi ship looking happy and in love. Folken and Merle were the only people waiting at the docks. Millerna had told Hitomi at the reception that she and the rest of the group were leaving the next day and sadly, would not be able to see her after the honeymoon. Hitomi promised Millerna that when she was pregnant Millerna could be her physician throughout the pregnancy.

"Welcome home brother"

"It's nice to see you two again. Are my advisors waiting for me?"

"No, I gave you one last day of freedom. Although you'll need to begin getting ready in a few hours."

"Ready? For what?"

"Well we're having a feast to honor you and Van's return."

Hitomi groaned inwardly. Why did they have to throw a party the first night she and Van were home as husband and wife. 

"In the meantime, I need to talk to you and Van alone."

"Of course brother."

The trio walked to the castle leaving Merle to deal with the advisors. Van brought them to his private study. They all sat and waited for Folken to start talking.

"Hitomi, can you describe the women who attacked you?"

"She was a little taller than me, with red hair."

"Did it have blonde streaks?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. How did you know that Folken?"

"because I knew that women."

"Who is she brother?"

"Madeline Kuore. She became Mediera stratego. She is Dornkirk's daughter."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"Van, let me get this out in one piece. She is his adopted daughter. From what I remember about her, she was going to be Dornkirk's secret weapon."

Hitomi looked at the scenery outside when black swirls started to appear. She knew that she was getting a vision and she filled with dread at what she might see. In the darkness a blue light appeared and she was standing on top of a reflecting pool. Images began to flash in front of her. She saw a great battle being fought in the mountains that surrounded Fortuna temple in Freid.

Hitomi was rushed through the battlefield until she was in Fortuna's main chamber that held the power of Atlantis. Mediera was there with someone but Hitomi couldn't see their face. Then she saw Van fighting Mediera in a deadly sword fight. They went back and forth parrying and thrusting the others move until Van's sword was knocked away. Mediera came down on Van and all Hitomi could see was his blood.

"Hitomi!? Answer Me!"

Hitomi woke up on the floor in Van's arms. Worry lines creased his forehead. She must have passed out when she had the vision. Folken stood behind Van with a similar look to his brothers. 

"Hitomi, what happened?"

"It was nothing, the travel must have worn me out more than I thought."

Van knew that Hitomi was lying. He could see the fear and worry in her eyes. She only looked like this after she'd had a vision. 

"Folken, can I talk to Hitomi alone"

"Of course, we'll talk more after the party."

Folken left still worried about Hitomi. What would was about to happen to her would to be her biggest challenge. Still, if anyone could find out what was wrong with her it was Van.

Van looked down at Hitomi, she was trembling slightly in his arms. Whatever she saw must have been pretty bad is she was acting like this.

"Hitomi, will you tell me what you saw?"

"Who said I saw anything?"

"I know that look. You get it every time you have a vision."

Hitomi tried to stand up, but the vision had taken a lot out of her. Van placed his arm around her waist to keep her steady. Hitomi was steered over to Van's big burgundy arm chair in front of the fire place. He put Hitomi on his lap and her legs dangled over the side of the chair. Hitomi rested her head on Van's shoulder and began to talk.

"There was a battle being fought outside Fortuna. I felt anger, hatred, and death. Then I was in the main chamber where the power of Atlantis was kept. Mediera was with someone, I couldn't see who it was. You burst through the door and began fighting with her. She disarmed you and the last thing I saw was someone's blood splashing on the floor next to your sword."

Van held Hitomi closer to him. 'She's been through so much. Why do people have to keep showing up to make her life miserable?'

"So you think Mediera will kill me?"

"That's what it looked like in the vision. Oh Van I don't want to loose you."

"You won't, I promise. Now let's go get ready for that party okay?"

Hitomi smiled at Van and gave him a small kiss. He wasn't letting her get away from him that easily, he pulled her towards him and gave her a much more heated kiss. Just as Van was going to move in more Hitomi pulled away.

"If we don't stop now we'll never make it to the party."

"Is that so bad?"

"Well it would be rude if the guests of honor didn't show up."

"I suppose your right."

Hitomi laughed at the disappointed look on Van's face. With one last peck the newlyweds left to get ready.

So will Hitomi's vision come true? When the hell is Mediera going to show up? Why is Folken holding back information? Will I update before hell freezes over? ^_~

Review please. Next up Ch 7: The Arrival

Oh and for whoever asked sp? Is asking if I spelled a word right and A/N is an author's note.


	7. The Arrival

Well here it is finally. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update this story. I've been in a whirlwind since graduation. Still, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. This story is also entering the final stages. There are probably only two chapters left. If any one has ideas for a sequel, by all means send them to me.  
  
Disclaimer: What's the point of writing this anymore. You all know I don't own Escaflowne. If I did I'd be rich and this story would have been a movie.   
  
"Dialogue" 'thought' (A/N: Author's Note)  
  
Chapter 7: The Arrival  
  
Bored, that's the only word Hitomi could think of to describe the party. Being a good queen though she had to make sure she talked to each guest. Sadly, Hitomi kept being pulled into conversations with the ladies of the court. All they talked about was money, fashion, jewelry, and their terrible kids.  
  
" I hope should your majesty have a son he is not like my Cassio. No respect for authority, he goes out at night wasting money and spending time with the wrong crowd. I do not understand why he would want to be such a torment to his father and I."  
  
'Oh I can think of a couple reasons.'  
  
"When will you be starting a family of your own majesty?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"There you are."  
  
Hitomi turned and saw Van standing behind her. Her face lit up, she was free.  
  
"Here I am. I've been having a wonderful time speaking to Countess Puck."  
  
The Countess smiled at Hitomi's statement before greeting Van with a small curtsey.  
  
"How lovely. (A/N: I know Van isn't the kind of guy to say lovely, but he is being sarcastic.) Well Countess, would you mind if I stole my wife away?"  
  
"Not at all your majesty. It was a pleasure to meet you your majesty."  
  
"Thank you Countess. We must do this again."  
  
Van took Hitomi's hand and led her to the two thrones overlooking the dance floor. Hitomi loved to watch the couple's dance; it made her feel like she was in the middle of a fairytale. She just hoped the problems with Mediera also had a happy ending. She saw Folken approaching the thrones with a smile on his face.  
  
"Folken I haven't see you all night."  
  
"I'm, not surprised Hitomi. There must be over 200 people here."  
  
"Well how is your night going?"  
  
"Alright. Van told me about your vision. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end."  
  
"Thank you brother"  
  
Folken walked to the dance floor and raised his hand for the music to stop. Servants began distributing glasses of wine to the guests as Folken looked at the royal couple.  
  
"Honored guests, Let us raise our glasses to King Van and Queen Hitomi. May their love grow stronger with each day, and Fanelia prospers under their reign."  
  
"Long live King Van and Queen Hitomi."  
  
Without warning all the glasses began to shatter and screams were heard throughout the room. A dark figure appeared from a back corner. The hood of a long burgundy velvet cloak covered their face.  
  
"Yes long King Van."  
  
The stranger pushed back their hood. More screams and gasps erupted from the party guests when they saw that it was Mediera. They tired to flee the room but all the doors and windows had been closed and locked.  
  
"No one leaves until I get what I want."  
  
Mediera walked slowly towards the thrones never taking her ice blue eyes off Hitomi. Van instinctively placed himself between Mediera and Hitomi. Mediera smirked evilly feeling a victory in her grasp.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's been a long time since I've seen you Folken. You used to be so loyal to Zaibach. My father had always thought of you as a son."  
  
Folken glared at Mediera. He knew she would kill everyone in this room once she had Hitomi. There was no way he'd allow his sister-in-law die.  
  
"So this is your brother. The famous 'dragon' my father wanted. Does he know the truth?"  
  
Folkens eyes narrowed as he looked at Mediera. Van and Hitomi just looked at Folken with questioning eyes.  
  
"Then we have Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel, Gaea's famous savior from the mystic moon. We finally meet, in the flesh at least. Marriage suits you, pity you won't be able to enjoy it much longer."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to kill you, very slowly with as much pain involved as possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Two reasons actually. The first is obvious; you killed my father he must be avenged. You also took Folken away from me."  
  
"No Mediera. That's not true and you know it."  
  
"What do you know Folken? Your dead! The only reason you're here right now is because she needs you."  
  
"Another lie! I was sent back my duty to protect the Wing Goddess."  
  
"You really think she is the one? The prophecy said a native of Gaea would rise to be her protector."  
  
"She is a native of Gaea."  
  
The former lovers turned to the newlyweds. Van stood next to Hitomi with his arm protectively around her. Hitomi was extremely pale with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She turned her hands palm up for them to see. There in the middle of her palms were the slash marks Van had made in the Mystic Valley. They had returned and were emitting a pink glow.   
  
"We made a blood pact as all Fanelian royals must when they become engaged. She has not only Fanelian, but Draconian blood running through her veins now."  
  
"Be that as it may, I will still kill her. I must carry out the will of my father by becoming the ultimate ruler of Gaea and ending all wars."  
  
Mediera focused on Hitomi and a red energy blast speed towards Hitomi and Van. Hitomi aimed her palms at the blast and made it veer of through a set of windows.  
  
"You cannot stop fighting with violence. Your plan will only succeed in causing another war."  
  
"If that is what you believe then you are a fool. Still, prove me wrong by fighting me. Then we will see whose will is stronger."  
  
"NO! That is not the answer."  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to force your hand."  
  
Medira walked over to the group of cowering party guests and pulled out Countess Puck. Mediera dragged her towards the throne and pointed a dagger at her throat.  
  
"You have two options. Fight me or watch this innocent life be snuffed out like a candle."  
  
Hitomi looked at the Countess. Why were people always so damn insistent on fighting? Hitomi knew she had only one option.  
  
"Alright. Where will we fight?"  
  
"Here of course."  
  
"But I thought that"  
  
"You thought that we would go to Fortouna (A/N: sp?)? I made you have that vision."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason except to scare you."  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Tsk Tsk. There is no need for name calling."  
  
"I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender."  
  
"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and whispered and inaudible chant. White light enveloped her changing her red ball gown white. It had a long train and bell sleeves. (A/N: Like the one Cate Blanchett wears in 'Lord of the Rings'). Her pink pendant changed into a sword.  
  
Mediera gaped as she watched her foe become the Wing Goddess. So what if Hitomi was the real deal, once she assimilated her powers she'd be the Wing Goddess.  
  
"Good match. Do you really think your theatrics scare me?"  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes, if that's what you wanted to call them. They were completely devoid of color and glowed blue. She aimed her palms at Van, Folken, and the party guests.  
  
"Owersp fo Aeag I allc no ouy ot ida em ni rotectingp hesest nnocentsi"  
  
They were all shielded inside a white sphere of light. The two fighters were boxed in so neither could escape until one of them fell. Mediera took a defensive stance and waited for Hitomi to make a move. All she did was stand there looking at Mediera.  
  
A/N: Well how's that for a cliffhanger? *ducks from rotten produce being thrown* I'm still writing the next chapter but I wanted to make sure I got this out. Now I need some help from all the readers who are DBZ fans. If you could ask the main cast any question, what would you ask? I'm working on another dialogue, a kind of Anime Q&A. If anybody thinks of questions e-mail them to me or put them in your review. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Battling Fate

I know, you're all probably saying 'about freaking time' but I've been busy with college stuff. Enough with excuses, here is chapter 8 of 'Heart of a Dragon'. It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the climactic battle between Hitomi and Merdiera. I'd like to take this moment to thank all of you for reviewing and putting up with my long gaps in chapters.

Disclaimer: See chapter one, I'm sick of typing them.

"Dialogue"'thought'(A/N: Author's Note)

~*~ Recap (Just in case you forgot)~*~

Mediera gaped as she watched her foe become the Wing Goddess. So what if Hitomi was the real deal, once she assimilated her powers she'd be the Wing Goddess.

"Good match. Do you really think your theatrics scare me?"

Hitomi opened her eyes, if that's what you wanted to call them. They were completely devoid of color and glowed blue. She aimed her palms at Van, Folken, and the party guests.

"Owersp fo Aeag I allc no ouy ot ida em ni rotectingp hesest nnocentsi"

They were all shielded inside a white sphere of light. The two fighters were boxed in so neither could escape until one of them fell. Mediera took a defensive stance and waited for Hitomi to make a move. All she did was stand there looking at Mediera.

Chapter 8: Battling Fate

"C'mon chosen one make your first move."

"Mediera, ouy houlds otn eb ot astyh."

"You've proven that you can speak ancient Gaean. Now try speaking modern Gaean so I know what the hell your saying."

Hitomi smirked and began to chant again.

"Is this better?"

"Much. Now can we get on with the fight so I can kill you?"

"You will find that killing me will not be an easy task."

That time Mediera was the one who smirked. She charged at Hitomi, sword in hand. Hitomi easily blocked her and struck at Mediera. However, her attack was blocked. So the deadly sword battle began. To onlookers it seemed like the opponents could predict each others moves. Neither of them could get close enough to strike. Mediera would lunge at Hitomi's abdomen, but Hitomi would swing to the left and try to hit Mediera's throat. Mediera would move back once she saw Hitomi swing back. They fought with pinpoint accuracy, neither fighter showed any sign of weakness. They backed up to breathe and circled around their 'arena'.

"You fight well guardian."

"My husband taught me everything I know."

Mediera knew fighting this way was useless. At the rate they were going they would faint from exhaustion. She needed to find a way to make Hitomi slip up, but Hiotmi was determined to protect these innocent people.

'The dragon! I can use my powers to make a hole in her shield that is big enough for a dagger to run through. Once her precious dragon is dead victory will be mine.'

Mediera carefully pulled the dagger out from underneath her cloak, and powered it with her red energy. Once she felt the energy was strong enough she threw it at Van.

"Die Dragon!"

"Van!"

Hitomi saw the dagger, speeding towards her husband, but she seemed to be running in slow motion. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop it in time. Then she saw Folken push Van to the ground, but he couldn't move out of the way in time and the dagger pierced his chest. Everyone including Mediera was shocked by Folken's actions.

"Folken!"

Mediera dropped her sword and ran to her fallen lover. She turned him over and saw all the blood he was loosing, if she didn't do something soon he'd die. 

"You damned fool! Why did you take the hit? It wasn't suppose to be like this. We were going to rule Gaea together and now.."

"Van is my brother. I couldn't let him die, try to understand."

"I can save you. I have the power to heal you."

Hitomi came up behind Mediera and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Mediera, if you do that you'll be weakened. You'd give me the chance I need to defeat you."

"I don't care. Folken was the only person who understood and genuinely cared for me. I love him, and I won't let him die when I know I can save him."

Mediera placed her hand on Folken's wound and began to heal him. It was then that Hitomi finally understood what had to be done. Van stood beside her taking in the sight of Mediera and his brother.

"Hitomi, you aren't going to kill her."

"No Van just open her eyes. She has spent most of her life blinded from the truth."

When Hitomi was sure that Mediera had finished healing Folken she stood behind her and placed her hands on the side of her head. The minute Hitomi's hand touched Mediera, her eyes blanked out.

"Aeag, leasep eart waya het eilv fo iesl hatt ash lindedb erh. Peno erh yese, nda erh ees het rutht."

Mediera's eyes filled with a blue light. When Hitomi removed her hands Mediera fell backwards, gasping for breath. Folken put a comforting hand on her back.

"Are you all right Madeline?"

"Madeline, it seems like it has been centuries since I was last called by that name."

"Madeline?"

"Yes Hitomi, Madeline is my real name. When Dornkirk brainwashed me he called me Mediera. It means 'fire starter' in ancient Gaean. My mother was a fire starter, and when the people in our village discovered her gift they attacked us. They feared her power so they killed her and my father. I saw it all happen from a distance. Dornkirk knew of my power and offered me a position in the Zaibach Army."

"How did he brainwash you?"

"He used the fate alteration machine to lock my old life away. Then he manufactured false memories of he and I. It was as if he created another person."

"Well it's over now. You are free to live your life the way you choose."

(A/N: This next part is for all the Allen lover I pissed off in Chapters 4 & 5. Gomen nasai.)

At that point the doors opened, and the frightened party guests said their hasty good byes and left. Hitomi changed back into her usual self as two guards rushed over to Van and explained that Allen had been acting weird. The four of them (A/N: Van, Hitomi, Folken, and Madeline) went with the two guards to see Allen.

"Van. Why am I in this cell?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is beating you in the tournament."

"It's my fault Van. I knew you and Allen would be an unbeatable team, so I put a spell on Allen to break you up. I am so sorry Allen. You may do subject any punishment you wish on me Van. I will suffer the consequences for the crimes of my other self."

Van turned to his wife and gave her a look that showed he wanted to know what she thought about all of this.

"I don't think she should be punished. She can't be blamed for the crimes of another person who wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for Dornkirk."

Van stared in awe of his wife. This women had put Hitomi through hell for the last four months and now she was forgiving her for everything. Hitomi would never cease to amaze Van. He reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Hitomi turned to Van and smiled.

A/N: Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the final one. It should be out by the end of the month since I'm almost done with it. Please review with you comments and suggestions. I love reading your reviews. If I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter I'll send everyone part of the upcoming chapter. Until next time.

BTY- If any of you wanted to get a different perspective on the wedding scene in Chapter 5, Tidus and Yuna's theme from Final Fantasy X is what I was playing when I wrote it.


	9. Changes

Well here it is sniff, the final chapter of 'The heart of a Dragon'. I don't want to get sentimental on your guys, but I've had a blast writing this story. It's taken a while to get it out, and thank you so much for being patient with me. Your support has been invaluable to me through this process.

To everyone that reviewed this story, especially those who responded to this story often, I thank you. The greatest gift a writer can receive is the praise of their peers. I'd love to list all of you but I'm sure you all want me to shut up and read the story. However, this story wouldn't be here without your constant support.

I only ask one more thing before I get to the final chapter. I would love to do a dialogue with the characters of "The Vision of Escaflowne", even Mediera. However, it would be a Q&A dialogue. So if you could include in your review one (or more) question(s) you'd love to ask the cast of this fabulous anime.

Once again, thank you. Now on with the final chapter.

Disclaimer: If you really want to see it go back to chapter one

Chapter 9: Changes

          Ever since the final confrontation with Mediera things were pretty peaceful on Gaea. Without their leader the Zaibach rebels disbanded to make their own destinies the old fashioned way. Millerna and Dryden returned to Fanelia so Dryden could finalize his plans on the new trade route he wanted to 'span all of Gaea'. This route would also help align Gaea together.

          While Van and Dryden talked business, Millerna and Hitomi sat on the terrace enjoying the last days of summer. The two monarchs discussed everything from Hitomi's plans to redecorate the castle, to Millerna's plans to start a family soon. The servants brought out the women's tea, and the moment the aroma hit Hitomi, she ran into the forest to vomit. Millerna obviously worried for her friend rushed to her side.

(A/N: I think you all know what's coming)

          "Hitomi, have you been feeling like this for a while."

          "No, in fact this is the first that this has happened in a month."

          "Have you been tired a lot?"

          "Yes, but isn't that natural for a new Queen?"

          "Sometimes. What about your appetitive? Has it changed at all?"

          "Well, I haven't been very hungry lately, which could explain why I'm so exhausted."

          "Why don't I examine you? I might be able to give you something so you'll feel better."

          "If you think it's necessary."

          "I do."

          The women went to Millerna's room where she did a very thorough examination. She listened to Hitomi's strong heartbeat, and then she heard something in the background. Moving the stethoscope down a bit she heard the swishing of a second heartbeat.

          "Hitomi, are you regular?"

          Hitomi thought for a moment. Then she remembered that she was indeed late. Her new duties had kept her so busy she'd failed to notice. Still, sometimes she was late when she was really stressed out. It wasn't possible that she could be pregnant so soon.

          "Millerna, do you think I could be…"

          "Pregnant? Yes Hitomi, you are."

          Millerna felt Hitomi's abdomen and felt a slight pooch forming. She was easily near the end of her first cycle. She laughed to herself when she thought about how quickly this had happened. Granted Millerna knew this was inevitable for the couple, but so soon. Millerna wouldn't be a bit surprised if Van and Hitomi had a large family.

          "Gods, pregnant. I can't believe it. How far along am I?"

          "I can't be 100% positive but, I'm pretty sure you're nearing the end of your second cycle. The baby will probably between Marzta (A/N: March) and Abilo (A/N: April). When will you tell Van?"

          "I'm meeting him for lunch. I'll tell him then"

          The young couple regularly had their mid-day meal in a private rose garden that was planted by Van's mother. Hitomi knew it would be the perfect spot to tell Van the good news. As usual Hitomi was the first to arrive. Van was always a few minutes late, something always held him up. Hitomi smiled when Van came up and embraced her from behind planting a small kiss on Hitomi's neck.

          "Sorry I'm late, if Millerna hadn't shown up Dryden would still be talking about the trade route."

          "It's all right. Millerna and I got a little sidetracked as well. Did you accept Dryden's proposal?"

          Van sat down next Hitomi and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hitomi knew he only did that when his duties were wearing him out. He'd obviously been doing that a lot in the past month.

          "Yes. The route will go from Fanelia to Freid."

          "That's only three countries. I thought Dryden wanted the route to connect all the Gaean countries."

          "He did, but it would appear that Chid and I are the only monarchs in Gaea willing to take a chance. Still, the route does cover half of Gaea. Since Fanelia took half of Zaibach after the war. We're the third largest country in Gaea next to Fried and Asturia."

          "I see. I just hope everything works out."

          "Don't worry it will. So what had you so preoccupied you almost missed lunch?"

          "Decorating actually. I'm going to start with that bedroom that adjoins with ours. I was thinking of going to the marketplace tomorrow, I'm going to need a lot of things. Do you want to come with me?"

          "That would be nice. What we're you planning on getting?"

          Hitomi thought for a moment. She would need lots of clothes and diapers. She cringed inwardly when she remembered that Gaea didn't have the luxury of disposable diapers. She would also need bedding and furniture.

          "Let me see. A rocking chair, new armoire, definitely needs a cradle. Or maybe a basinet, which do you think would be better?"

          Van just stared at his wife, with a puzzled expression. Basinet? Cradle? Why did Hitomi need baby furniture? (A/N: Van is a little slow on the uptake.)She couldn't be…there was no way she could be pregnant.

          'You've been married almost two month's idiot. With what you two have been doing, it was only a matter of time.'

          "Hitomi, are you pregnant?"

          "It would appear so. Millerna told me a little while ago."

          Van stood and held his wife, careful not to crush her. He was going to be a father and he wasn't even 20. Something like this should have terrified Van, but knowing Hitomi was with him made everything all right. They would do this together.

8 1/2 months later

          "Van, why won't this kid just come out? I'm starting to think I may be like this forever."

          Van held his wife wrapping his arms around her much extended stomach. He loved seeing Hitomi pregnant. It was exciting for Van to see the result of the love he and Hitomi had for each other.

          "I know Hitomi, but remember what Millerna said. The baby needs extra time so that when it's born it will be healthy."

          "Fine, but they'd better come soon. I miss seeing my feet."

          Hitomi was almost a month late and having her hormones on overload was not helping the situation. The nursery had been decorated with a green forest theme, to represent Fanelia's landscape. The only thing missing was a baby. When Van had announced that in a few months time an heir would be born the people were ecstatic. Since the announcement they had been working on a surprise for their beloved monarchs.

          Millerna had come to Fanelia two and a half months ago insisting on delivering the Fanelian heir. The longer it took the baby to enter the world the tenser and more anxious everyone else became, especially the young parents-to-be.

Two days later

          Hitomi woke up from her afternoon nap when she felt a dampness form in her dress. She pulled back the covers and saw that the sheets were also wet. This brought Hitomi to one conclusion, her water finally broke. She would have acted more excited if a contraction hadn't ripped through her body.

          "VAN!!!"

          Moments later the bedroom door burst open revealing a startled and worried Van. He'd heard his wife's frantic cry and assumed that she was in labor. He saw Hitomi sitting on the bed in the middle of a water stain. Her eyes were clenched shut obviously from the pain. Van rushed to her side and took her time, rubbing firm circles on her back.

          "Hitomi, is it time?"

          "No Van, I'm just screaming and cringing for laughs, OF COURSE IT'S TIME!!"

          Van cringed inwardly at the shear volume of Hitomi's screaming. Van didn't take it personally because he understood Hitomi was in a lot of pain. Van helped to prop Hitomi up with the pillows on their bed. Hitomi buried her head in Van's chest.

          "Van, it hurts."

          "I know Tomi, just hang on. I sent for Millerna, she'll be here in a second."

          On cue Millerna ran into the room with three attendants and her blue medical bag. She quickly checked Hitomi and the baby's heartbeats. Both strong and healthy, hopefully this labor would end quickly.

          "Van, you can wait outside with Dryden."

          Hitomi's face paled when Millerna told Van to leave. Van also felt Hitomi's fear grow and figured his leaving wouldn't be the best idea.

          "I'm going to stay with Hitomi"

          Hitomi let out breathe she didn't know she'd been holding. She didn't want to do this alone and she also wanted Van to be with her when their child came into the world.

          "If that's what you two want. Van, take Hitomi's hand and wipe her forehead with this cloth. Hitomi take slow deep breathes. In a sew minutes we're going to start pushing."

Hitomi concentrated on breathing while Van held her hand and wiped her forehead. He also whispered words of encouragement and love in her ear. Hitomi smiled through the pain when Van told her she was the strongest person he's ever met.

"All right Hitomi, time to start pushing. Van, help her sit up."

Van helped to prop Hitomi up more and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Millerna took out the necessary instruments form her bag and set them on the nearby table. Putting on her gloves she kneeled in front of Hitomi.

"Okay Hitomi, push."

Hitomi summoned up all of her strength and pushed. The pain was excruciating, but if this is what it took to bring her child into the world then it was worth it. She pushed with all her might willing the child to come out.

'Come on sweetheart. Come say hello to everyone.'

Twenty minutes and lots of pushing later the wails of a small broke the tension in the room. Millerna quickly cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off the baby. Checking they baby's vitals she wrapped the newborn in a blanket.

"Congratulations Van and Hitomi, you have a son."

Millerna carefully placed the baby in Hitomi's arms after Van helped ease her back onto the pile of pillows. Millerna and the attendants left the room so the new family could have some time alone. The couple looked at their child and Hitomi gave a small laugh when she saw the black somewhat unruly hair their son had gained from his father.

"He has your nose Tomi."

"And he has your hair."

"What should we name him?"

"Mamarou Folken, after our brothers."

"I love it. We need to send word to Folken."

"That's quite all right Van."

Van and Hitomi turned to see Folken standing in the doorway. He approached his brother and sister-in-law a huge smile on his face.

"Madeline had a feeling the baby would be arriving soon. We got here as soon as we could."

Hitomi looked around Folken and saw he was alone.

"Where is she?"

"She's waiting outside, she said something about not wanting to impose on a family moment."

"Probably wanted to get away from you. Married for nine and a half months and already she's sick of you."

Folken laughed at his brother's joke. Then smiled inwardly when he remembered how long he and Madeline had been married. Soon after the last battle they had married. They'd almost lost each other a second time so they decided to wed. It had been a small private ceremony in the castle chapel with only Van and Hitomi bearing witness.

"I'm glad you're here brother."

"So am I, and thank you for giving him my name."

"It just seemed right to Hitomi. Next time we'll name the child after our mothers or fathers depending on the sex."

"Excuse me sire but we've just had a son. Could you wait a little before we have another one?"

"Of course milady. How long would you like to wait?"

"We'll we won't be able to try again for at least six weeks so my body can recover."

          "Six weeks seems like a fair amount of time."

          "I'm glad you approve."

          The group laughed until a loud yawn was heard from Hitomi. Van insisted she get some rest. Hitomi agreed as long as Van did the same. So father, mother, and child slept soundly together looking forward to the future.

Two weeks later

          The streets of Fanelia were bustling. Since the birth of young Mamarou the villagers had put a rush ion finishing their surprise. Today was the big unveiling. A massive crowd had assembled in the center square. Van and Hitomi were sitting in front of a large object covered with a tarp. Mamarou had been able to open his eyes yesterday revealing to his parents that he had inherited his mothers deep green eyes. Van and Hitomi agreed that their son was a merging of his parent's best features.

The crowd hushed as the town squire stepped forward in front of the 'surprise'. He bowed before Van and Hitomi and they bowed their heads gesturing for him to begin. He unrolled a roll of parchment and began to read.

"King Van and Queen Hitomi. To commemorate your Union and as a thank you for all you have done not only for Fanelia but Gaea. We wish to give you this enduring tribute that shall remain here in the center square. It shall serve as a constant reminder to all who pass, of Fanelia's greatest monarchs."  

The squire nodded to the men holding a rope. They all pulled hard revealing a beautiful marble statue. It depicted Van and Hitomi as they were during the Great War; the only difference was they each had a pair of white wings. Van's was portrayed holding an energist in his right hand. Hitomi's was holding out her pendant in her left hand. They were hand in hand in front of the Escaflowne. Upon closer inspection Van and Hitomi found an inscription at the base of the statue.

'This statue is dedicated to King Van and Queen Hitomi. Saviors of Gaea, their love transcended through different worlds and delivered the Gaea from its darkest time'

The End

Well that's it. This chapter has been bittersweet for me; I hope you enjoyed it and the story. As far as a sequel is concerned, I'm not really sure. If you have thoughts on one by all means include them in your review.

Thank you for being a part of the journey.


End file.
